


Silencio Relationship Headcanons

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Seis Manos (Cartoon), Seis Manos (Netflix)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Still waiting on that Season 2 release, but I figured writing something for Silencio (best boi who deserves better) would be just as good.
Relationships: Silencio/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Silencio Relationship Headcanons

  * Given that many things were taken from him at such a young age, Silencio is the type to be a bit overprotective when it comes to you. It’s not out of possessiveness, but it’s more out of a “I don’t want to lose you.”



  * That being said, he can get jealous easily, and he’s not subtle about it. An arm around you, holding you close, is his go to move.



  * The expressive eyes kind of help in what he tries to communicate with you. Plus, those pretty brown eyes make the best puppy eyes too.



  * He likes to play with your hair, touch your face with soft strokes, or hold you close. Just a reminder to himself that this is real and not just a dream.



  * Silencio’s kisses start off a bit reserved, but after he’s used to it for a while, they’re a bit more passionate and show the love that he has for you.



  * Sometimes the insecurity over him being a mute may creep its ugly head, but it’s quickly squashed with any affection from you.



  * Sometimes if you’re visiting, you’ll find that he likes to leave some love notes here and there, maybe an occasional love poem. The endearing thought is not lost on you.



  * The occasional ribbing from his siblings just rolls off his shoulders. He knows they mean well, and they warm up to you pretty fast, given as how you make him happy in his life. 



  * Given that we’ve seen him liking the guitar, you serenading him with songs you know (or songs that you’ve created) are a sure way to make his heart mush. The flush across his cheeks does not go unnoticed.



  * Naps are a godsend for the two of you. Whoever falls asleep first, the other will just admire their soft features. He’s a fan of just admiring how gentle you look asleep, complete enamored.



  * Honestly, just being gentle and sweet with him is what gets him going. He’s already faced the toughness in life that comes with the fight, he treasures his moments with you.




End file.
